MJ Stylez
MJ Stylez (born January 12th 1997) is a English professional wrestler currently signed to ACW APEX CAW Wrestling and New Era Championship Wrestling. He is a former ACW APEX, NECW and ESCW World Champion. MJ Stylez formation EBCW to ESCW, Matt Baseclaw to MJ Stylez and leaving EliteBaseClaw as the co - owner (2015 - 2016) MJ Stylez made his CAW Wrestling debut in August 2015 on EBCW Summerslam when he won his debut match against'' Jayden'' in a singles match as'' 'Matt Baseclaw''' . In December 2015, Matt Baseclaw (MJ Stylez) and his best friend 'Big Daddy Kyi' were playing for a new viersion of EBCW called 'ESCW' stands for Elite Showdown CAW Wrestling as they were planning to make new CAW Wrestlers for the upcoming WWE game at the time 'WWE2K16'. Matt Baseclaw (MJ Stylez) was going to record the CAW Wrestling show on his 'ElgatoHD60' however, his laptop crashed then died so he had ditch the Elgato and use the 'Xbox One Game DVR' instead which at the time would only record clips for more than 5 minutes. Cocky Big Daddy Kyi at the time asked MJ Stylez for a wrestling match the game 'WWE2K16' where the loser would leave the'' 'EliteBaseClaw ' YouTube channel. Matt Baseclaw (MJ Stylez) lost against Big Daddy Kyi and left his YouTube channel 'EliteBaseClaw' to start his own where Matt Baseclaw came up with his own name called 'MJ Stylez' which his name is a mock of WWE Superstar, 'AJ Styles' and '' 'MJ' is his ennitials. On Febuary 1st 2016, MJ Stylez made his own YouTube channel a year later he made EliteBaseClaw which was and is owned by Big Daddy Kyi however, MJ Stylez still edits EliteBaseClaw for Big Daddy Kyi. ACW APEX CAW WRESTLING Formation and series 1 deletion (2016 - 2017) After MJ Stylez made his YouTube channel, he created his own CAW Wrestling show called ACW APEX CAW Wrestling on the day he created his YouTube channel. The 1st episode was uploaded featuring'' 'Kenny Rapid' with the old 'ESCW' chamionship at the time. This made Big Daddy Kyi angry as he was the owner of ESCW and fired 'Kenny Rapid for using the championship on ACW APEX.Kenny Rapid faced Hack in a winning effort. This was the first ever match. More made CAW Wrestlers by MJ Stylez appeared on the show till MJ created 'ACW APEX Main Event' where there would be 16 episodes. Sadly MJ Stylez deleted all of the ACW APEX videos due to ''boredom on August 2017. For over a year MJ Stylez competed against Big Daddy Kyi and the Pay Per View Invasion' , made 2 APEXMAIANIA's that are still up on YouTube and joined other CAW Wrestling shows ESCW GYW and MWE which he still competes in. ACW APEX CAW WRESTLING Series 2 and Broken Big Daddy Kyi CAW beef (2017- 2018) MJ Stylez felt like ACW APEX could not die therefore he still managed to make more videos on ACW APEX CAW WRESTLING and decided to make series 2 with a new arena on WWE2K17 and use the universe to make the show seem more watchable. However his CAW beef on Big Daddy Kyi's CAW Wrestling show, ESCW ended up in a losing effort throughout the year however on his own show ACW APEX, MJ managed to become the first ever ACW APEX World champion and held it for 1 month after losing it in a triple threat match between Broken Big Daddy Kyi and Teryo Law. On 17th Novemeber 2017 on ESCW, Cactus Lavender defeated Broken Big Daddy Kyi's streak and won the Undisputed championship however after the match. Backstage, Broken DoA members Broken Big Daddy Kyi, Aric Weaver and Brayden attacked MJ Stylez, Cactus Lavender and then ESCW Interviewer, Slick Brooks shortly after on 28th November 2017. On 31st December 2017 at the INVASION Pay Per View Royal Rumble match, he managed to stay in the ring with longtime friend and rivalry Broken Big Daddy Kyi managing to eliminate other competitors with him until Broken Big Daddy Kyi shockingly eliminating MJ before being lastly eliminated by the ESCW Worldwide champion at the time Alex Alpha ''to win the Royal Rumble. On February 2018 MJ Stylez had a 'real life' fallout with Broken Big Daddy Kyi causing MJ to delete the EliteBaseClaw YouTube channel after 3 years due to 'family issues'. '''ACW APEX APEXMANIA 3 Pay Per View (CPV) and ESCW Brand Split (2018)' On 1st May 2018, ACW APEX's third annual flagship Pay Per View (CPV) APEXMANIA 3 happened where MJ Stylez became a participant for the first ever ACW APEX Elimination Chamber Match for the ACW APEX and ESCW world champion against champion Cactus Lavender, APEX USA champion Regicide, Vance Brooklyn, Brett Storm and Brayden. Unfortunately MJ Stylez did not win to become a 2nd world champion and got pinned by Vance Brooklyn as he also pinned the champion Cactus Lavender before being pinned by Brayden to become the new ACW APEX & ESCW Champion. On May 3rd 2018, ACW APEX owner MJ Stylez announced that he would be bringing back ESCW by having discussion to Broken Big Daddy Kyi days prior. MJ then made the YouTube Channel as he owns rights however Broken Big Daddy Kyi has creative control over storylines, matches and he owns the ESCW talent relations for new upcoming wrestlers. On July 1st 2018, it was reported on ACW APEX that a new upcoming Pay Per View was coming called [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sfUNQNB1fkc&t=3126s XXXPalooza] 2018 where MJ Stylez would be the contender to face the current ACW APEX & ESCW Undisputed Champion. Brayden successfully defeated MJ Stylez in an Extreme Rules match to retain the Undisputed Championship on July 29th 2018. General Manager of ACW APEX and trying to start the New ESCW (2019) On April 14th 2019, MJ Stylez issues a Triple Threat Match between Uncle Perry Brooks and Aric Weaver where the winner would be #1 contender to face Brayden for the Undisputed Championship at APEXMANIA IV. Aric Weaver won the match where he would go on to the event to face Weaver who were both friends and tag team partners at the time only to fight each other for the title. Brayden was defeated by Weaver to become the new Undisputed Champion ending Brayden's nearly 1 year reign who won the championship at the previous APEXMANIA. After APEXMANIA IV, Stylez decided that he wanted to be on ACW APEX TV more while wrestling for New Era Championship Wrestling (NECW) therefore on 4th June 2019, Stylez announced that he would become the GM of ACW APEX while still being the owner and also announced his war against rebranded ESCW now called The New ESCW competing with NESCW, however NESCW folded in June before it even started therefore every wrestler scheduled to wrestle for the CAW fed would be moved to ACW APEX in the same month and to be shown on the show the next month in July. Category:CAW Wrestling Category:CAW Category:CAW Leagues Category:ACW APEX CAW WRESTLING Category:ACW APEX Category:ESCW Category:MJ Stylez